We Are Family
by Nikki Cameron
Summary: Amy feels a lot of regret and guilt after the ordeal at the bridal shower so she goes to talk to Lauren, things are said and relationships are built. Related to You're Gonna Miss Me


**Hey guys, I felt like I needed to write this companion piece before I posted the next chapter of You're Gonna miss me. This piece takes place right after Remember the Croquembouche. Have fun ...**

* * *

After Karma left, Amy was left to her thoughts. She felt horrible about what happened and realized that Lauren might not be that bad, Amy felt that she certainly did not help make Lauren's transition to Austin any easier. She thought about how she acted with the other men that her mother dated, and realized that out of all them, even her father, Bruce was one of the better ones, and Lauren seemed to genuinely care about her mother. Amy decided then, that she should give Lauren a chance, and apologize for everything that happened during the bridal shower.

Amy got up and tentatively made her way to Lauren's room. Once she stood in front of the door, she hesitantly knocked, silently hoping that Lauren was asleep and that the whole confrontation could wait until the next day, but to her disappointment the light switched on and she could hear footsteps coming toward the door. When the door finally opened Lauren looked at her with a look that said "what the hell do you want," and she made to slam the door.

"Wait, Lauren, can we talk?"

"Why the hell would I want to talk to you?" Lauren said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I want to apologize for everything and I wanted to talk to you about other stuff."

Lauren looked thoughtful for a moment, then she replied,

"Fine get in, but if you piss me off I am kicking you out."

"Thank you so much." Amy said as she made her way into Lauren's room, then she took a seat at Lauren's desk.

"So, get on with it." Lauren prompted Amy once she settled on her bed.

"Look, I know we never to the time to get to know each other or anything when you moved here, and we were complete bitches to each other. I know you did not like my mom at first, but I never realized that you guys got so close. I guess I was jealous once I found out the she trusted you to plan her bridal shower and to be her maid of honor. You see after my mom and dad split up the relationship I had with my mom completely changed, I, she, well, she became obsessed with all the 'in style stuff' and I never found it interesting. Then she got remarried to some horrible guy, then got divorced again. Then she met your dad, and when you guys moved in, I realized you were the daughter she always wanted, and that she never spent much time with me. I know all of that doesn't justify anything I did or said today, but I want you to know that I really am sorry about everything."

"Wow, I didn't realize how much it hurt you, I mean I knew you were jealous, but I didn't know that it affected you that much. I mean your mom was really cool once I got to know her better, and I guess you're right we never got the chance to know each other. I am sorry too, I mean I latched onto Farrah because she is the mother I never got, and she is the one thing besides my dad that keeps me sane here. I miss everything from my old home and being a bitch was just one of the ways I coped with it. I am sorry too Amy, I really am."

After Lauren's speech, both girls were in tears. Amy got up and went over to Lauren and they hugged each other realizing that they both had more in common than they thought. After a moment of silence, both girl broke into laughter.

"I can't believe how pathetic we must look right now Amy. We were crying over shit that we can't control and looked horrible. My face must be so red and puffy right now. Uhg."

Amy laughed, then she replied,

"Well I bet you don't look as bad as me, I mean common my hair, my pajamas, and my blotch and swollen face." Lauren's face suddenly got serious then she said,

"Amy, your mom may give you shit for how you dress and do your hair, hell I give you shit for it, but my dad was right you know. You are beautiful, and you are brave enough to dress the way you want to express yourself. You have a different kind of beauty than me and Farrah, you have a lot of natural beauty, that can be seen even thought you sometimes dress like a hobo."

"I really don't know what to say Lauren, I mean I know I am not into the latest fashions and stuff like that, and a lot of the time I guess I agree with what you and mom say about my look."

"Look Amy, I get that you have a different taste in fashion than I do, everything I said to you before was mostly my whole bitchy act. Amy we are going to be sisters really soon and I, I guess since we got everything out now, I was wondering of you wanted to do some stuff together, to you know bond and everything."

"Yeah I would really like that Lauren."

"Good why don't we start now, go get your laptop and we can watch this show Pablo told me about, its called Orange Is the New Black, I bet you're going to love it."

"Eww, is that some fashion show or something?"

"No its not 'some fashion show' its hard to explain. I actually am surprised that you haven't watched it yet with the fake lesbian thing your doing."

"Actually Lauren, I don't think I am faking it, I mean Karma is, but I figured out that I really am a lesbian." Amy stated while cringing, thinking that the confession would setback everyting she and Lauren just worked through.

"You are? Really? Well, I guess I should have suspected it."

"Wait you're not disgusted by me?"

"No why would I be, I mean Pablo is one of my closest friends and he is gay. I mean I hate Shane Harvey, but that is because of him not because he is gay. I give you and Karma hell, because I meat what I said about mocking the gay rights movement."

Amy tackled Lauren into another hug and sobbed.

"Thank you Lauren! You're the second person I've told that knows the truth and it means a lot that you accept me."

"Yeah, yeah, now quit crying and get your laptop so we can start watching."

"Wait, why can't we use your laptop?"

"Well, I need to get it fixed because I threw it before you came in." Lauren replied sheepishly.

Amy quickly got her laptop and came back into Lauren's room. Lauren was already settled in her bed and moved over indicating which side Amy could claim. Amy settled in under the covers and Lauren found the show. They quietly watched the show's first episode, captivated by the drama that was already building. After the episode they started to talk again.

"I really can't believe that this is based on a true story, or that I've never heard of it."

"I know, like omg the whole Piper and Larry thing is so sad, but the whole Piper and her lesbian lover thing was interesting. Do you want to binge watch the rest of the season."

"Sure."

Lauren started the next episode and they watch contently. Once they reached the fifth episode, both of them were drifting off, so Lauren put the laptop on the nightstand and they both floated off into the land of dreams, reaching out to the other for comfort.

Farrah woke with a start and smiled at Bruce sleeping contently next to her. She quietly got up and decided that she needed to talk to Amy about what happened the night before, she was thoroughly humiliated, but she realized later on that her daughter was feeling neglected and wanted to let Amy know that she loved her no matter what. When she made her way to her daughter's room and knocked there was no answer, she knocked a few more times and realized Amy wasn't going to ope the door so she gently pushed the door open. Farrah started to panic when she realized that her daughter wasn't in her room. She barged into Lauren's room to ask if she knew where Amy could have gone, but then she stopped and smiled when she realized her two girls were safe in Lauren's room holding each other like sisters. She smiled and closed the door deciding that the talk could wait, and that she could do a girls weekend with her babies before the wedding.

* * *

**So yeah... there is the start of the Amy/Lauren sister thingy related to the other story, I will probably write a little bit more with the talk with Farrah and more bonding stuff.**

**On another note, there better be a season 2, ugh, I found the leaked episode for thee finale and ughh, my other story will definitely not be following the original storyline.**

**Tell me what you think and yeah mahalo.**

**Aloha all my kanes and wahines!**


End file.
